Honesty in Your Dark Heart
by WriteMeYourThoughts
Summary: She never expected things to go this way. She would marry Ciel, and they would live a long, happy life together with lots of children. However, nothing ever goes as planned. ElizabethXSebastian. Lime.


**This little 2am piece was inspired by eevilalice's _Her Butler, Solicitous _and kitsune21809's _Tales at Midnight. _Go read them when you've finished this; they are delights to read. Also, I don't own Kuro or the characters as this is clearly a fanfic. Warnings: Lime ahead. **

She never expected things to go this way. She would marry Ciel, and they would live a long, happy life together with lots of children. However, nothing ever goes as planned.

That butler changed everything. That butler with porcelain white skin, piercing yet beautiful ruby eyes, and luscious,midnight black hair that, if she was honest with herself, she could run her fingers through again and again. It's safe to assume that he'd been apart of her girlish fantasies a number times.

But that's all they should have been, she told herself. Fantasies.

However, after a surprising and indecent order from her husband-to-be, those fantasies became reality. She lost herself to him. That devil of a butler. He had entered her room, ready to tease and seduce, and knowing his intensions, she readily played along and gave in.

She had never felt so much pleasure as that night. Although the emotions weren't there, that was the only time she had ever been made love to. In the months and years after her marriage, any time spent intimately with her husband was duty-bound child making, not love making.

So when she had been unsuccessful in producing an heir, her husband began losing his love, or rather, any affection he had for her.

It sent her into despair. Her losses of children, her loss of husbandly affection, and her lack if any source of love, broke her resolve. When she was honest with herself, and she rarely was, she would admit to reminiscing about that night, with that butler.

That butler hadn't forgotten her in her years of turmoil. He'd offered support in ways he could, to make her life a little easier. If HE was honest with HIMSELF, and he always was, he thought very often of that night, of her.

Frankly, he was disappointed with his master. Ignoring a lady in such emotionally painful times is a very ungentlemanly thing to do. He'd put his lady through pain so that his master could give her pleasure. But his master never did.

After some time, the butler decided to take things into his own hands. He went again to her, of his own accord, and once again planned on teasing and seducing her. In contrast to the first night, however, she was unsuspecting of his intentions. At first, she had outright rejected him. But he took his time, weaving her words and promises of pleasure and ecstasy. But she didn't want his words.

Realizing this, he stalked up to her, placed his hand on her chin and lifted her lips to his. His kiss was gentle, excruciatingly so. Any reluctance she had left her as she deepened the kiss. He moved her toward the bed. Once again, a furious night of passions awoke, as they enveloped themselves in one another, that butler and his lady.

Many months passed, and she was finally successful in producing a child. This child, with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes, was her shining light in a world of lonely darkness. Her husband now doted on her and "their" son, never caring much to notice the striking similarities between him and the butler.

She hated being honest with herself. So when she was, she'd admit to wishing it was that butler showering her with this new attention. On several occasions, she would try to discreetly allow him some time with her child, their child. He'd always refuse, claiming it was above his station.

Her life continued like this for some time. Until one day, her husband and that butler left, and never came back. She was left alone to raise her child. Her remnant of the only two men she ever loved. Loved? Did she love that butler?

Looking down at her son, his big beautiful eyes, dark black hair, porcelain skin, crooked smile, and his soft small hands that gripped her own, all she could think was:

Yes.


End file.
